C C's Shopping Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. has a eccentric grocery shopping experience.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

C. C. said "Ah. Dinner was great."

Lelouch said "You always say that and you always have pizza."

C. C. asked "Is that wrong?"

Lelouch said "You are basically a living commercial for pizza."

C. C. said "Well then I should get paid for my commercials."

Lelouch said "I"m hungry. I want dinner."

C. C. said "The only thing that's left is pizzas."

Lelouch asked "How many do we have left?"

C. C. said "More than you could count."

Lelouch said "I'm sure that there plenty of other things to eat in the fridge."

C. C. said "Nothing edible."

Lelouch rigged around the fridge and proudly said "I'm happy to report that you're wrong C. C. I found some chicken."

C. C. said "They expired a month ago."

Lelouch stubbornly said "I'm sure they have some flavor." Lelouch ate a piece of chicken. It tasted so bad that he spat the piece of chicken out the window.

C. C. said "I think it's time for you to admit that there's nothing good in there."

Lelouch proudly said "But I found a bag of fries which proves that I'm smarter than you."

C. C. said "Those fries expired last year."

Lelouch said "There's a small chance that they have a ounce of flavor so I'll try a few fries." The fries tasted so bad that Lelouch spat them onto the floor.

C. C. said "You need to clean the floor Lelouch. It's covered with all the food you spilled and all the plates you broke."

Lelouch said "I'll clean the stupid floor if you get some new groceries."

C. C. said "I've never shopped at a grocery store."

Lelouch angrily said "Well shop now."

C. C. said "Okay. Give me the money."

Lelouch angrily said "Here's 200 dollars. Don't just buy pizzas. Buy all kinds of food, but mostly buy junk food."

C. C. ran to the grocery store. Since this was her first time she didn't understand how to shop normally.

A grocery store worker said "Hi mam. Do you need any help?"

C. C. said "Greetings employee dude. I'm a customer. I'm here to buy groceries."

The grocery store worker said "I assumed so."

C. C. said "I've never grocery shopped before."

The grocery store worker said "Cool."

C. C. said "I have a lot of groceries to buy. Do you have something that carries groceries?"

The grocery store worker replied "Yeah. We have carts. They're behind you."

C. C. looked around and said "Thank you employee dude."

A robber came in. The grocery store worker asked "Do you need any help?"

The robber said "I'm looking for some money to steal."

The grocery store worker said "Okay. I'll show you the safe."

Meanwhile C. C. started shopping. She said "Lelouch told me to not buy just pizza, but that does mean that I can at least buy a few." C. C. put a bunch of pizzas in her cart. C. C. said "Now I have to buy other food. This money would be better if it was just for pizza."

C. C. saw Lloyd Asplund and said "Hi mister. I need a opinion."

Lloyd Asplund said "Excellent. I love being judgmental."

C. C. said "I don't have much experience grocery shopping so I was wondering which foods I should buy."

Lloyd said "Well I know the ultimate food. In fact it's a food that upstages every food. It's named pudding."

C. C. said "So pudding is really good?"

Lloyd said "It's better than really good. It's amazing. I've won 20 pudding eating contests."

C. C. said "Then I'll buy plenty of pudding."

Lloyd said "I always appreciate a cute person supporting my favorite food."

C. C. said "I'm cute?"

Lloyd said "Not really. I was being nice."

C. C. said "But what you just said wasn't nice."

Lloyd said "Um goodbye."

C. C. put a bunch of pudding in her cart. C. C. said "I better get some other type of food."

Jeremiah Gottwald said "I know the best food ever made."

C. C. asked "What's the best food ever?"

Jeremiah replied "Oranges."

C. C. said "Oranges annoy me for some reason."

Jeremiah said "Oranges are actually the most delightful and tasty thing ever made."

C. C. asked "What does it taste like?"

Jeremiah replied "Loyalty."

C. C. said "Loyalty isn't a flavor."

Jeremiah said "It's a special flavor."

C. C. said "Yeah right."

Jeremiah said "Um goodbye."

C. C. put a bunch of oranges in her cart. She heard a bunch of worried people. She said "I wonder what's going on."

The grocery store worker said "A robber managed to find the safe."

The robber said "I'm super rich now. Thank you for helping me."

C. C. said "Why did you help him?"

The grocery store worker said "I wanted a raise."

C. C. planned on stopping the robber. C. C. grabbed a couple of carts and pushed them at the robber. The carts pushed the robber across the store. C. C. said "You better return the money."

The robber tried to punch C. C., but he accidentally punched himself. C. C. said "Your aim sucks."

The robber said "I doubt that you're stronger than me. In fact I want you to try to beat me up."

C. C. said "Okay sucker." C. C. punched and kicked the robber. The robber tried to hurt C. C., but his punches barely hurt C. C. C. C. kicked the robber into a wall. C. C. called the police while the robber took a nap. The police arrested the robber and the grocery store worker got fired.

The grocery store manager said "Thank you for saving my safe."

C. C. said "You're welcome manager dude."

The grocery store manager asked "What's your favorite food?"

C. C. replied "Pizza."

The grocery store manager said "Then you can have all the pizzas my grocery store for free." C. C. smiled.

An hour later C. C. went back home. C. C. said "I got lots of food."

Lelouch said "You have like 25 grocery bags. You probably spent more than 200 dollars."

C. C. said "No. I got free pizza. Since you wanted other food I got plenty of pudding and oranges."

Lelouch said "Pudding and oranges taste bad." Lelouch threw all the pudding and oranges on the floor.

C. C. said "You'll have to clean the floor again." Lelouch sobbed while C. C. ate more pizza.


End file.
